the Golden Snitch
by hannirose
Summary: Just a bit of Harry and Hermione fluff I wrote at the whim of the moment and thought I might as well post here! R/R please!


AN/ This is just a bit of Harry and Hermione fluff I wrote on the whim of the moment while being bored and craving an Oreo Cookie Blizzard. Please R/R and please no flaming at me!!! Most likely I won't continue this but I do have another HP ficcy with Harry and Hermione started so if you like this read my other one.  
  
Christmas gift  
  
Hermione bit her lip as she pretended to be very interested in her book and not really paying attention to anything in the Griffyndor common room. When in truth Hermione was really watching her secret crush, Harry attempting to do his transfiguration homework.   
Hermione sighed. She had started liking Harry in the fourth year and had liked him more and more since then. They were now in they're seventh and final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry and Hermione's feeling toward Harry had not decreased but increased a lot.   
Hermione realized suddenly that Harry was aware of her stare. He was looking at her and had one eyebrow raised in a questioning sort of way. Hermione blushed and quickly looked down at her book and continued pretending to read.  
But a minute later Hermione noticed Harry getting up and coming toward her. He smiled at her and waved. Hermione smiled back thinking ' Oh my gosh! He's so cute! I love everything about him, his sticky-uppy hair and his bottle green eyes. Could he ever like a girl like me?' Before she could think anything else Harry was sitting down next to her and smiling in a friendly way.  
" So 'Mione. Excited for tomorrow?" He asked his voice deep and kind and perfect. Hermione frowned slightly, " Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow?"  
Harry stared for a second then laughed, " Only the Quidditch cup my dear bookworm!" Harry said and humor glinted in his eyes.  
Hermione gasped, " I had totally forgotten! You'll be great Harry! Remember in third year how you beat Slytherin? Well, you'll do it again I just know it!" Hermione grinned at him in what she hoped was a reassuring way. And for a second Hermione thought she saw a tint of red come into her friends cheeks. But then she dismissed the thought. It was rather warm in the common room and he surely didn't like her.  
" You'll come won't you Hermione?" Harry asked and Hermione was gratified to see the hint of pleading and worry in his dark beautiful eyes.  
" Of course I will, silly! What are friends for?" She asked and grinned all the more, she knew she was being obvious that she liked Harry and enjoyed flirting with him but for once Hermione could have cared less.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The nest morning Hermione rose early. She had an idea. She had stayed up late into the night after going up to her dormitory and had decided that she had to tell Harry the truth, about how she liked him. She just couldn't keep it a secret any longer.  
So she dressed and hurried down to the common room. When she got there she saw that most of the Quidditch team was already awake and looking worried and apprehensive.  
Hermione went over and told Ron (Ron was the keeper for the Gryffindor team) she would see him at the game and good luck.  
She then hurried down to Professor Mogonagall's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gryffindor had won the house cup, no one was really very surprised at all. Harry after being congratulated for about an hour was sitting in the library waiting. He had received an Owl from Hermione asking him to meet her in the library as soon as he could manage and to come alone.  
Harry thought her letter a bit ominous but knew that if Hermione was asking to speak with him without Ron being there it probably was rather important.  
So there he was sitting waiting for Hermione and catching up on some homework while he was at it. He was still smiling and very pleased about the victory over Slytherin. Little did Harry know that Hermione was watching him from behind a bookcase trying to work up the courage to say what she was going to say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was indeed having problems being able to make her feet follow her commands. She took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the bookcase, a smile on her face. In her hands she carried a bundle wrapped in paper.  
Harry smiled when he saw her. He looked curiously at the package in her hands but didn't comment on it or ask what it was.  
" What's this all about 'Mione?" Harry asked her his cheeks still flushed from the game. ' Or maybe he's blushing.' Hermione thought to herself. She took another deep breath and sat down.  
" Harry I um… I have something I want to give you first and then I want to tell you something kin of important that I'm not sure if you will like."  
Harry frowned slightly in surprise, " 'Mione you're starting to worry me. What is going on here? What do you need to tell me?"  
Hermione handed him the package, and said with a slight smile,  
" This first." Harry didn't protest except to raise one eyebrow but he did as she instructed and opened the package.  
Inside was a small golden ball. A snitch. It was worn as if it had been used many times before and really loved.  
" It belonged to your father. It was from his very first Quidditch game. It was in the trophy room but Dumbledore said that I could give it to you. I thought it was…" Hermione searched for the right word, " Fitting I guess is the word. Do you like it?" She asked rather nervously.   
Harry looked up at her and Hermione saw that he looked happy and sad at the same time as though he was happy to have the gift but at the same time sad.  
" Hermione. I love it. You… Thank you so much. You're wonderful 'Mione. It's perfect."  
Hermione realized she had been holding her breath and let it out in a small whoosh.  
" I um… Have something else I want to tell you Harry." Hermione said so quietly she was almost inaudible. Harry smiled at her again encouraging her although he did not know what it was she was about to tell him.  
" IloveyouHarry." Hermione said so fast Harry almost missed what she said. " I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way but I have to tell you and um…" Hermione trailed off starring at her hands afraid to look up and see Harry's reaction to the news. Suddenly a hand came into her vision and wrapped around her own.   
Hermione looked up slowly and saw Harry smiling at her so big she thought his face would split in half. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to he simply put his arms around her and pulled her into a sweet slow kiss. 'This' Hermione thought, ' is way better than winning any house cup ever!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN/ Ooh! Cuteness! Well, I think so anyway! Whatta ya think??? Good? Bad? Awful? Excellent? Review me and I'll give you a nice banana! 


End file.
